


Danny Phantom: The Lost Season

by MusingsOfOphelia



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hoodoo, Horror, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-04 12:44:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfOphelia/pseuds/MusingsOfOphelia
Summary: Too often I ask myself could I write a fan fic about this? The answer is usually yes. I'm confident in my ability to fulfill that classic insert original female character in this character's world trope. Trust me, I've got that down pat. Should I write this? Probably not. Let's be honest, it's one grown woman's fulfilling of a girlish fantasy from ten years ago. And yet here we are. And here I am. So for all you fans still out there in love with our favorite ghost boy, I gift you this. Sorry if it's trash.





	1. Chapter 1

Changing schools in the middle of my high school career was definitely not my idea. Nope. Because by this point, everyone has their clique, their group of friends and have established a close bond through tears, break ups, divorcing parents and whatever else they feel makes them unique and yet so much like a few select other individuals. But, unlike most kids I've gone to school with over the years, I have been raised by a very eccentric great aunt since my parents passed away when I was eight. I can't complain too much, I am well cared for mostly, give or take the occasional spell gone wrong or possession of our home. I suppose I should mention I come from a long line of witches, and for the better part of my life I have grown up in New Orleans, Louisiana, helping said eccentric aunt run a Voodoo shop catering to tourists and a special section for the actually magically inclined. But, as fate would have it, one hot night my Great Aunt woke me insisting she had been called to a place with a ghost problem and we were needed. So in a U-Haul we loaded our belongings and off we drove.

To be honest, I was pretty excited the more I read about Amity Park on the internet. It was your average Minnesota town with parts made up of a bustling metropolis and other parts sort of giving off that Andy Griffith vibe. But it was known to be inhabited by ghosts, lots of them and accidental death was incredibly common. My 'gift' so to speak, is that I am very capable of communicating with spirits. And when I say capable, I mean they jerk me into their ghost realm when I sleep and insist I am the one to help them cross over. I guess you could say I attract the super natural, which is why I am in turn attracted to spooky places. I've already decided when I graduate I intend to become a mortician. Morbid? Maybe. But death hasn't scared me since I lost my mom and dad eight years ago, in fact, the closer I am to it the less scary it really seems. I think I'm doing myself a personal favor.

So here it is, the first day of school, and I, Lucy Deruisseau stood in front of the antique mirror in an antique dress deciding today would be just the average day of a new girl at a new school starting her Junior year. I had given up a long time ago on fitting in with girls my age, it was too clear I was going to stand out. I had bright ruby hair, big green eyes and a figure that was a bit too thick for teeny bopper clothing. Fortunately Aunt Anne had been quite the pin up girl in her time so all of her clothes were now mine and fit my curvy body. Today's creation was a black tea length dress with red roses, my black cardigan with skeleton hands on the collar and my red converse. I grabbed my old black backpack and headed down the apartment stairs to our new shop front. Not yet open, but there was Aunt Anne, talking to herself and emptying boxes of 'crystal balls' and 'love potions'.

"Alright Aunt Anne. Off to my first day at Casper High." I told her, back to me with bushy silver hair and moth eaten black shawl over her shoulders.

"You've forgotten your Tiger's eye..." she muttered absently and touching my neck I realized I'd left my crystal necklace hanging by the mirror. Bounding the stairs I grabbed it and tossed it over my head and pulled my hair from beneath the chain. When I ascended the stairs again, Anne was facing me with a wry smile. Delicately she reached up and touched my cheek, thumbing my light smatter of freckles affectionately.

"You look tired, Lucy darlin'. Did you try the white sage smudge?" she asked, concern marring her old face. I rolled my eyes and sighed, "No Auntie, I've told you before it makes no difference. I'm still getting sucked in the ghost zone."

"Such a gift you have, girl. Third sight and powers. Makes an old woman almost jealous." she said, turning away to finish her work.

I leaned in to kiss her cheek and said, "I'll be right home after school to help you set up. In the meantime be careful and stay off the ladder." and with that I was out on the sidewalk finding my way to Casper High. Don't worry, the irony of the school's name is not lost on me, I just wonder if the locals find it as funny and on-the-nose as I do.

When the metro bus came around I settled in a seat and inserted my earbuds to my ear listening to my ipod. Frankie Valley and the Teenagers began crooning and all at once I had this feeling of loneliness. Unlike most people my age, I craved loneliness most of the time. Who wouldn't when almost every night I'm surrounded by any number of straight up ghosts. I've seen things most people wouldn't believe, the stuff of the Exorcist and Paranormal Activity. I guess it was also why I have such an old soul. I was raised by an elderly woman set in her ways, and everything we owned or did was old fashioned. So I didn't care for today's love songs or pop music, I was a 50's girl. Maybe I leaned into the persona too much at times, but it was who I had been for a long time. I don't care to modernize myself to fit in.

"Danny you look terrible. Pulled another all nighter?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, man. You should've called us to help!" Tucker stated exasperated. 

Danny Fenton knew he looked terrible for the first day of Junior year, but he also didn't care that much anymore. Sam and Tucker had seen him in various states at this point in his super hero career. It wasn't like the first day of the middle of High School was that important. Sure, he had dark circles under his baby blue eyes, his jet black hair was pretty much untamable, and over his favorite red and white t-shirt he wore a black hoodie jacket, in the off chance he was able to catch a nap in one of his classes. Everything since he was fourteen had been pretty stagnant, powers under control, ghost hunting at night as needed, and regular teenage boy by day. Last night though, had been slightly different and he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Tucker and Sam about it.

Last night, as Danny flew through the Ghost Zone just to check up on things, make sure no hostile take over was on the rise he spotted a new ghost. There was a pretty red headed girl, with glowing green eyes just walking around shivering and lost. Based on her pained expression and the circles under her eyes, he was certain she'd died of some sickness or disease. Then he began to follow her and noticed she touched some of the ghosts delicately on the chest, and with ease they vanished as if venturing to another plane. The girl, never did see him and Danny took care not to distract her, he didn't want to frighten her away. Still, he needed to find out more before he brought it up to Sam or Tucker. Plus, Danny was wary to even mention girls in front of Sam anymore.

Sophomore and Freshmen year they'd dated and to be honest they were just an ordinary friendship that had grown into more as hormones raged and time passed. But Danny had a hard time with feelings, specifically the type of love he felt for Sam Manson. As they spent time together, he tried to be romantic and boyfriend like, but too often he fell short and found he was more comfortable around Sam when he treated her like his sister Jazz. With Jazz away at college still, he missed her and Sam seemed better at fulfilling that role than the role of girlfriend. They'd broken up rather civilly and had entered the attempt to remain the trio of best friends they'd been since their early school days. But Danny was still a teenage guy, and despite always having Sam and Tucker around he felt lonely. He was constantly wanting to protect Sam's feelings in case she wasn't over the whole thing, but he also liked the idea of having a girlfriend again. If he thought being half ghost was complicated, being half human and in high school was way worst.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus dropped me off in front of Casper High and I kept my earbuds in just as the song changed to 'Dream Lover'. I was doing everything I could to keep my spirits high as I gazed at the gathering of teenagers around me. I could tell the jocks by their quintessential letter man jackets, cheerleaders and all around pretty girls hanging around them checking their make up. I noticed a good distance away the goth outcast kids and though it would seem that was my clique, turns out I was an outcast even to the outcasts. The smart kids, or 'nerds', I suppose were already in their classes of course. Pausing a moment I shuffled my bag to my front and fished out my schedule. That's when I noticed someone standing in front of me.

The girl was tan with dark hair, skinny with boobs pressed into a baby pink t-shirt. She had that kind of magazine beauty that made her look more woman than sixteen or seventeen in the face. Her perfect white teeth smiled at me and I yanked an ear bud out in an effort to mind some manners.

"Oh my gosh you're definitely the new girl! I'm Paulina!" she gushed before scanning me up and down, "Oh you must be from one of those places stuck in the olden days. Who knew Louisiana was practically a third world country." she said smiling. Her voice was borderline high pitched and she had a heavy Hispanic accent I couldn't place. She also seemed like one of those girls that made great grades but wasn't exactly smart if you know what I mean. She continued to chatter as I tried to figure out what this girl's angle was.

"Ok so basically I'm the class president so I am going to show you around. Lucy De-de-" she said and I could tell this would be my new catch phrase. Sounding out my last name to complete strangers.

"De-roo-eh-sew. Lucy De-roo-eh-sew. It's French." I said. Paulina just looked puzzled and then said, "Louisiana is in America not France. Did your family migrate here or...?" and I knew then that this was going to be a very long day.

To Danny's relief, his first period psychology class showed a movie and he was able to sneak in that nap he so desperately wanted. In fact, all three of his first periods were pretty calm and easy going. Which was a big deal for Casper High, because for the last couple of years some new ghost was determined to turn this school upside down for one reason or another. To say this place was haunted was quite the understatement, and since Freshmen year the hauntings had become more malicious and harmful. Good thing a super hero went to Casper High, because Danny shuddered to think what could have happened if he hadn't been there all those times. Not that any of them knew except Sam and Tucker, and he preferred it that way.

Once the lunch bell rang, Danny shed his hoodie and found the picnic table he, Sam and Tucker had occupied since Freshmen year. They easily fell into old habits, talking about their parents, their homework and various other things normal kids spoke of. But Danny knew, his friends were desperate to talk about their next heroic ventures in the Ghost Zone, because at this point being Danny Phantom was still the most interesting thing in all their lives. He wanted to tell them about the red headed girl last night but wasn't sure where to start. Instead, he kept his voice low as he mentioned how quiet the Ghost Zone had been as of late. Tucker and Sam agreed, their first day back had been going far too smoothly.

That all changed at the sight of the red headed girl walking to a lonely table with a book pressed to her nose. Danny couldn't be sure at first, but then she set the book aside to bite into her sandwich and he caught sight of bright glowing green eyes. There was no doubt this was the girl in the Ghost Zone the night before. She never even acknowledged him though, avidly reading something about post mortem make up for beginners and eating her lunch timidly. She seemed entirely at peace, just an ordinary girl, if not a little out of place and...time. Everything she wore from her hairstyle to her converse was vintage and like something out of a greaser movie. Still, if she was a specter escaped from the zone in his parents basement she needed to be returned. Immediately.

"Whoa Sam, that girl looks more goth than even you." Tucker said, nudging her shoulder and laughing.

"Oh please Tucker, I don't conform to labels anymore. No one has since Middle School. Which I will say was definitely a positive thing for you geeks."

Finally, Danny snapped out of his trance and turned to his friends. Whispering conspiratorially he informed them of his encounter the night before. They listened attentively but didn't seem as concerned as he did. Was he being paranoid because things had been going so well? Sighing he turned the apple over in his hands.

"You know what they say, 'keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer'." Tucker said finally and it gave Danny an idea.

"Yeah actually. Good point. Sam, you should ask her to join us?" he said excitedly.

"Me? Are you serious? Why me?" she asked.

"Because you both have that goth thing going on." Tucker responded matter-of-factly. Sam rolled her eyes exasperated, "I told you I no longer conform to labels set by society.

"Because you're a girl. And she looks like she could use a friend. Come on Sam, you remember what it's like to be the outcast." Danny said. When his blue eyes met hers, she couldn't help but give in. Slowly she stood and began approaching the lonely girl.


End file.
